1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear converter lens, which is detachably and attachably mounted on the image side of a master lens and in which a focal length of the whole system is increased, and an imaging apparatus comprising the rear converter lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are known rear converter lenses (rear conversion lenses) each of which is detachably and attachably mounted on a master lens (main lens) between a camera main body and the master lens and serves as an optical system in which a focal length of the whole lens system is increased. For example, JP2012-47869A discloses an optical system in which a master lens is equipped with a rear converter lens configured to have four groups including: a first lens group that has a positive refractive power; a second lens group that has a negative refractive power; a third lens group that has a negative refractive power; and a fourth lens group that has a positive refractive power.